youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers
Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (also known as Halloween 6), is a 1995 American horror film and the sixth installment in the Halloween series. Directed by Joe Chappelle from a screenplay by Daniel Farrands, the plot involves the "Curse of Thorn", a mystical symbol first shown in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers and revealed in the film to be the source of Michael Myers' immortality. The cast includes Paul Rudd (in his film debut) as Tommy Doyle, a returning character from the original Halloween film and Donald Pleasence reprising his role as protagonist Dr. Sam Loomis in his final film appearance. Jamie Lloyd's appearance in the beginning of the film ties up loose ends to Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. Curse opened to a respectable $7.3 million on September 29, 1995, coming in second to New Line's seminal serial killer thriller Seven. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and the Thorn plotline would be rendered non-canon in succeeding installments, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later and Halloween: Resurrection. However, the 2001 Halloween comic book series published by Chaos Comics—and based on Farrands' concept for the eighth Halloween film—attempts to bridge the continuity between The Curse of Michael Myers and Halloween H20. The sixth installment is known for its controversial behind-the-scenes history, suffering from re-shoots in production and numerous cuts and arrangements made in the editing room; the workprint of the film, with 43 minutes of alternate footage including a different ending, was eventually discovered by fans of the series. This version, dubbed "The Producer's Cut" (as it was the original intended version of the film) developed a strong cult following, with bootleg DVD copies sold on eBay and online petitions targeting for an official release of it. Plot It is now six years after the events of Halloween 5, where the "Man in Black" rescued Michael from the Haddonfield Police Station and abducted his niece, Jamie Lloyd (J. C. Brandy). Jamie, now fifteen, has been impregnated and her baby is born on October 30, 1995. The baby is carried away by the Man in Black who appears to be the leader of a Druid-like cult. Later that night, Nurse Mary (Susan Swift) helps Jamie escape with her baby and is soon killed by Michael (George P. Wilbur). Jamie and her baby flee in a stolen pickup and hide at deserted bus station. She goes to a payphone and dial 911, but is greeted with a recording stating that all circuits are busy. She then calls in to a local radio station after hearing it advertised over the radio. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis (Donald Pleasence), now retired, is visited by Dr. Terence Wynn (Mitch Ryan), the chief administrator of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. During their conversation they overhear Jamie's plea for help on the radio, only to be ignored by the DJ Barry Simms (Leo Geter) who is doing a broadcast on the Haddonfield murders. Jamie escapes only to be run off the road by Michael. She enters an old barn where Michael kills her. However, Michael finds that Jamie's baby is not in the truck. Back in Haddonfield, Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd), the child Laurie Strode babysat in the first film, now lives in a boarding house run by Mrs. Blankenship (Janice Knickrehm), a mysterious old woman. The family living in the Myers house across the street are relatives of the Strode family: Kara Strode (Marianne Hagan), her eight-year-old son, Danny (Devin Gardner), her teenage brother, Tim (Keith Bogart), and her parents Debra (Kim Darby) and John (Bradford English). For years, Tommy has been obsessed with finding the truth behind the motives of Michael Myers. After hearing Jamie begging for help on the radio, Tommy finds her baby at the bus station, takes him into his care and names him Steven. Tommy runs into Dr. Loomis and tells him of the Strodes living in the Myers house. The two believe Michael has returned to Haddonfield. Dr. Loomis visits Debra and reveals to her that she's living in Michael's home. Then, Debra calls John to tell him she wants to leave Haddonfield but is killed by Michael. Later, Kara returns home to find Danny in his room with Tommy whom he had met while on his way home. The three go to Tommy's where Tommy reveals that he believes Michael is under the curse of Thorn by the Druid cult. Thorn is an ancient Druid symbol that represented a demon that spread sickness and caused destruction. To prevent this, a child from each tribe was chosen to inherit the curse of Thorn to offer a blood sacrifice of its next of kin on the night of Samhain (Halloween). When the corresponding Thorn constellation appears, Michael appears. The curse explains why Michael is out to kill his family and also accounts for his superhuman abilities. Tommy believes that baby Steven will be Michael's final sacrifice. While Tommy goes out to look for Dr. Loomis at a party at the Haddonfield Junior College, Mrs. Blankenship reveals to Kara (after talking to Danny) that she was babysitting Michael Myers when he killed his sister many years ago and that Danny hears the "voice" (from the "Man in Black") telling him to kill just like Michael did. Thus, Danny will be the next child cursed by Thorn after Steven's sacrifice. Meanwhile, Michael kills Barry Simms, Tim Strode and his girlfriend Beth (Mariah O'Brien). After Tommy returns home with Dr. Loomis, the "Man in Black" finally reveals himself to be Dr. Wynn. The "Cult of Thorn" takes Kara, Danny, Steven and Michael to Smith's Grove, with Tommy and Dr. Loomis drugged for the time being. When they awake, they follow the cult to the sanitarium where Loomis confronts Dr. Wynn. Wynn credits him for first recognizing the evil the cult has inflicted inside Michael, and indicates how Jamie's baby represents a new cycle of it. After inviting Loomis to join in on his conspiracy, Loomis calls Wynn out on his evil scheme before being knocked unconscious by a cult member. Meanwhile, Tommy finds Kara locked in a room in the maximum security ward. After a brief confrontation with Michael, they find Danny and Steven. In the hallway they see Wynn and a team of surgeons dressed in cult robes walk into an operating room to perform a mysterious procedure. Tommy and Kara soon sneak into the adjoining room where they find the children. They watch the doctors begin to perform the procedure, but Michael, angry at being exploited, interrupts it, walking in with a surgical machete and slaughtering them all (though Wynn's fate appears to be ambiguous). Tommy, Kara, and the kids run with Michael in hot pursuit until they hide in a high-tech medical laboratory. Inside the lab, Kara notices tanks containing human fetuses with a chart of runes and scientific letter codes; both connected together by the Thorn symbol. It's vaguely implied that Dr. Wynn and his staff have tried to breed evil people using Michael's DNA and female patients of the institution through IVF experiments. Michael breaks into the room where Tommy injects him with tranquilizers of a corrosive and beats him into unconsciousness with a lead pipe. As Dr. Loomis, Tommy, Kara, Danny, and Steven are about to escape, Loomis tells them to go on without him because he has "a little business" to attend to. Back inside the building, Michael's mask is found lying on the floor of the lab room as the screams of Dr. Loomis can be heard in the background. Category:Horror Movies Category:Halloween Movies Category:Live-Action Movies